Apocalyptic Victorious
by xXKewiXx
Summary: Basically Jade and Becks breakup to the tune of "Bittersweet"  I own NOTHING!


I do not own, either Victorious Characters or rights of this song...of both, I am a fan.

Bade: The Worst Couple.

Apocalyptica-Bittersweet

[ft. Ville Valo and Lauri Ylönen]

_**I'm giving up the ghost of love**_

_**In the shadows cast on devotion.**_

Jade looked to the stone walked way , letting her hand drop as she walked away to her car…she got in, biting back her pain, and drove away…

**_She's the one that I adore_**

**_Queen of my silent suffocation._**

Beck paused for what seemed like an eternity, before taking in a deep breath and walking away from the door, She was gone, "Let's play cards…"

**_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_**

**_Lost in the arms of destiny._**

They stared off into space, wondering how this happened, where it all went wrong, and why wasn't this fixable from the start…?

**_ I won't give up; I'm possessed by her._**

"_Maybe I was too hard on her…I wasn't really my calm self like I usually am…"_

**_I'm bearing the cross; she's turned into my curse._**

"_But how much can I ta__ke before I push back, I'm only human, I have emotions too, why is she the only one who gets to react?"_

[Chorus]

**_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_**

She threw the necklace to the side as well as her jacket. Out of her frustration she screamed, as if she was barking someone to tell someone to "Go away." But this reaction was the opposite of her feelings, all she wanted was for him to be here.

**_Lost in the arms of destiny._**

Beck stood up, now waiting for Andre by the door, he looked at his phone, as if Jade had sent him anything, or attempted to call...she hadn't.

**_"_..Bittersweet..."**

_**I want you**_

Jade walked into her room, sitting on the chair wear she had spent time listening to him, thinking of him, there she felt she could let out her emotions, and she did just that, brushing her hair out of her face, she cried.

**_Oh I wanted you_**

Beck walked out of Tori's house, waving to his friends and got into Andre's car, pushing his hands into his pocket, a necklace that he and Jade had gotten, he took it off prior to the game show out of anger. A sliver dog tag with a black 'J' engraved in to it, Andre looked over to Beck, and tapped his shoulder, "It'll be okay man." Beck just nodded as he drove off.

_**And I need you**_

Jade lifted her head and in her line of vision was her bed, beside her bed a nightstand, and that nightstand proudly held a framed picture of Jade and Beck, there she sobbed harder into her hands. Her temperature rose as she felt the stress and frantic beating of her heart. The song went on onto her background of her room, "Pandora can sure pick them tonight…" She said with the driest humor imaginable

_**(Oh how I needed you)**_

Beck waved off Andre as he walked into his RV, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket toward his fish tank, causing some things to fall over, he walked over, picking up and things, before pausing holding onto a framed picture of him and Jade, their first break-up…and make up. "Heh, funny how tings turn out…" He said in a weak attempt at making him smile, only gave him a sharp pain in his chest and a head ache.

* * *

><p>(Music)<p>

Jade walked out of her bathroom, freshly showered and still numb. But what was she going to do, let this destroy her? No. She dressed in her pajamas-A blue thermal and gray sweatpants. She flipped all of the frames over, the picture not showing.

Beck sat on his bed, listening to the same radio station, he bit his lip and sighed, "She likes them..." he whispered into the darkness.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_,

Jade sat onto her bed, shoving her way underneath the covers holding onto the pillow that was claimed by her former love.

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

Beck fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes slowly, listening to the songs melody, before in ended, sighing, looking to his left of his bed...

_**Bittersweet...**_

Jade buried her body and face into the pillow, facing the right of her bed as the song, and her phone went dead.


End file.
